With This Ring
by The Black Rose16
Summary: Wyatt and Chris having been dating for three years.  The twice-blessed has a very important question that will change their lives.  Set in my Rescue Me universe.  Slash


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

WARNING: I give you fair warning now: Nearly the last half of this is sex. You have been warned.

* * *

><p><strong>With This Ring…<strong>

Tonight was the night. Wyatt and Chris had been dating for three years now. The blonde had planned the whole night. Taking one last deep, calming breath he orbed to Out of this World, his mom's restaurant, where he was meeting Chris.

The brunette was standing outside Piper's restaurant. Wyatt walked up to him and pulled him into a toe-curling kiss. When they came up for air, he rested his forehead against his partner's.

"Hi."

"Hey."

"Come on, we should go inside," Wyatt said tugging Chris in behind him.

Piper had reserved their table for them in the back. Menus were alreadyon the table when they sat down. Chris looked at his boyfriend. The candles on the table were reflecting off Wyatt's golden hair making him look even more gorgeous.

One of the waitresses made her way to the table and took their orders before quietly disappearing.

Wyatt reached across the table for Chris' hand and squeezed.

"Happy three year anniversary, babe."

No matter how many times Wyatt called him that he still found himself blushing.

"Happy anniversary, Wy."

"How was your day, Chris? Anything interesting in class?"

Chris wrinkled his nose in answer causing Wyatt to laugh, "That bad huh?"

"You know I hate classes with Finch. The man only has one tone and it puts everyone to sleep. It's utterly pointless to go to that class. I never really learn anything. You? Cut up any bodies lately?"

"Haha, funny. Actually we got to do our first autopsy in groups."

Chris pulled a face. He could deal with demon guts any day of the week but talk about cutting up bodies and he always, without fail, felt faintly disgusted.

"Has Andy roped you into seeing that new movie with him yet?" Wyatt asked changing the subject as their drinks were brought over.

"Yes, so you'll have to live without me for the evening," he teased.

The blonde clutched his heart. "Oh whatever will I do?" he asked dramatically.

"Seriously. It's cool. He's still one of your best friends even if he is my brother. You two go have your bonding time over exploding helicopters or whatever."

* * *

><p>The meals were brought over and the two passed the time talkingteasing each other while they ate. When their meal was done and Wyatt had paid the bill, he put his arm around Chris' waist. Slowly the young couple walked towards the park. This was the final stage in Wyatt's plans for ht evening.

Every year on their anniversary, they sat on their bench in the park. The same bench where Wyatt had asked him out the first time and where they had first admitted their love for each other.

Tonight Wyatt was especially nervous, something Chris had immediately picked up on as they cuddled on their bench.

He laid a hand on his partner's arm to gain his attention. "Wy, are you ok? What's going on?"

Wyatt cleared his throat and moved to kneel in front of Chris.

"I love you, you know that right? I felt drawn to you from the first day Andy introduced us. These past three years, I never imagined that such happiness could exist. Not a day goes by that I'm not happy you're in my life." He reached for Chris' hand and stared into his eyes.

"Will you marry me, Chris?"

"YES," Chris exclaimed before throwing himself at his brand new fiancé, tumbling them both to the ground.

Happy, carefree laughter filled the night as they proceeded to kiss the air out of each other. Wyatt pulled Chris' left hand up and staring into the brunette's eyes, slid a simple, white gold engagement ring onto his ring finger.

Chris stared at the ring before lowering his head to kiss his fiancé lying under him. Wyatt wrapped his arms around the younger man's waist before orbing them both home and into their bed.

Wyatt rolled them over, lying between Chris' legs now. Both were breathing heavily as the blonde urged his partner to sit up as he pulled both their shirts off and flung them away. Immediately he returned to licking and sucking on the brunette's lower lip.

When air became necessary again, Wyatt started kissing and nipping his way down Chris' neck and then his torso. He stopped and kissed each nipple before moving on.

Chris could barely breathe he was so overwhelmed. Making love with Wyatt had always been amazing even from the very beginning but there was something about having a sure sign of commitment from him that sent him into overdrive. He grabbed the pillow next to him and covered his face to mask his moans as his partner pulled their pants and boxers off.

When Wyatt suddenly licked his cock, Chris' toes curled in pleasure. A moment later he took him in completely. He pulled back and teased the head with his tongue with a few licks before sucking hard and taking him in deeply.

"Fuck, Wy. I'm not gonna last if you do that."

Sexy chuckles met his statement as Wyatt slowly maneuvered his way back up Chris' body leaving no patch of skin unkissed. They were both panting but neither cared. Instead of searching for the lube blindly, the blonde simply orbed it to his hand with a thought.

Wyatt gathered a generous amount on his fingers before moving his hand down to Chris' opening. Slowly he inserted one finger, two and then three, stretching his lover while watching him moan and thrash his head from side to side.

Leaning forwards again, Wyatt kissed Chris making him gasp. The brunette's hands came up and wrapped around his shoulders while his legs wrapped around his waist. Wyatt tried to pull away but Chris simply followed his mouth, unwilling to break the kiss just yet.

Reluctantly Wyatt pulled his mouth away. It felt as if every nerve ending in his body was on fire. He pulled his fingers out, wrapping Chris' legs more firmly around his waist before pushing into his lover. Wyatt stared directly into Chris' brown eyes as he pushed all the way in.

Wyatt reveled in the way brown eyes almost seemed to glow with love and desire. Once fully imbedded in his lover, he leaned down and ran his tongue around the inside of Chris' ear.

"I love you," he breathed.

"I love you too," Chris whispered.

Achingly slow Wyatt pulled out and just as slowly pushed back in.

"More, Wy please."

In response to his lover's request, Wyatt sped up his strokes.

"Yes, Wy oh."

The blonde lightly bit his ear before moving to once again capture Chris' lips. Tongues mimicked their bodies as their panting became more and more heavy and there speech became almost incoherent.

"Oh, oh, love, Chris."

"Wy, there, love, oh."

Chris' body jerked upwards with the force of his orgasm with Wyatt following barely a moment later with a cry. The blonde collapsed onto the body beneath him as they tried to catch their breath.

Laughing breathlessly, Wyatt propped himself up on his elbows as he moved the brunette's damp hair out of his eyes. The blonde leisurely pulled out and rolled onto his side. Chris too immediately rolled onto his side and wriggled backwards until his back was flush against Wyatt's chest. Strong arms encircled him as eyes began to droop. They were both sticky and sweaty but neither was willing to move just yet.

Wyatt smiled against Chris' neck, "I love you."

Squeezing the arms wrapped around him, Chris sleepily smiled, "I love you too."

Holding each other closely, the newly engaged couple drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>AN: I have made banners for all my stories and they can be viewed on Midnight Whispers. To view them click on the link on my profile. The sequel to this will be posted soon<p> 


End file.
